Reflexiones de lo Bueno y Malo
by Arken Elf
Summary: El mundo cambia, evoluciona y avanza, excepto el del Conde, ¿Porque es que el destino parece no estar a su favor?.


Reflexión de lo bueno y malo…

…

La noche enunciaba su llegada, acompañada de la oscuridad que recubría los alrededores con su manto tétrico y nubloso. Las estrellas se ocultaron dejando en solitario a la luna, cual majestuosa ilumino levemente la silueta del viejo castillo que reposaba en la colina redibujando sus trazos en el horizonte, con la historia tallada en sus muros, tenebroso cual relato de terror.

El tiempo podía pasar desapercibido en esa parte del mundo, atrapado en las eras antiguas, inmune a los cambios que el planeta parecía experimentar. En su interior su dueño observaba el paraje sin inmutarse; a su espalda la luz de las velas jugueteaba con las sombras recreando escenas sobre los muros aledaños, su mirada oscura se postro en el filo del ventanal analizando la noche, admirando los cielos y olvidando por un instante los sueños. Condenado por el destino a una existencia eterna en esa prisión a la que llamo vida.

Maldición o bendición… Suerte o pesar… ¿Cómo podía definir lo que estaba experimentando?. La pregunta se mantuvo en su mente, con el recordatorio de aquello que jamás logro entender. Su mano se elevo lentamente alcanzando el borde del escritorio en busca de su objetivo, acariciando las páginas gastadas del libro que momentos antes había captado su atención. Un viejo diario, el mismo que alguna vez pensó en vender; inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar esos días, cuando las cosas se veían tan simples y superficiales.

La puerta del estudio se abrió revelando la forma de su mayordomo. -¿Señor?- Se escucho la pregunta, con el tono grave y educado del ave a su servicio. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- Prosiguió aproximándose al apagador más cercano, dispuesto a iluminar un poco más el cuarto.

-No Igor- Respondió el Conde de inmediato, -Permite que las velas iluminen el estudio como en antaño, no es necesario que hagas uso de eso- Confirmo con un toque nostálgico, mismo que parecía acompañar todas sus oraciones desde hacía un par de años.

-Como ordene señor- Replico su guardián haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse. Patula asintió sin moverse, estaba demasiado encismado en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por cosas irrisorias. Esos días habían marchado lento, sin emociones, aventuras, ideas o retos; sumergiéndole en una depresión que parecía crecer a cada momento.

-Pero yo no soy así- Susurro, -No soy así- Prosiguió suspirando, extrañando la presencia siempre sorpresiva del cazador de vampiros que acostumbraba perseguirle en antaño o las amenazas de los pueblerinos. Pero la villa ahora era grande, llena de nuevos sistemas tecnológicos, como los celulares o el internet.

…

Igor se detuvo en el pasillo poco después de cerrar la puerta. Estaba preocupado, no entendía las razones por las que su maestro actuaba así, y en cierto modo le angustiaba. Tal vez anteriormente habría festejado el hecho de que el Conde no anduviese recorriendo el castillo con algún loco plan para obtener fama y fortuna, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por ello.

-Ironías de la vida…-Pensó.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?, -La pregunta vagaría en el aire, dejándole sin respuestas tangibles por un buen tiempo.

-Ni siquiera los destrozos de la nana parecen tener efecto en su pasiva actitud- Pensó antes de alejarse.

…

El pato de verde plumaje camino hacia el espejo más cercano incapaz de admirar su propio reflejo.

-¿Acaso estoy aquí para crear el caos en el mundo?, ¿Por qué es que todo lo que planeo o intento fracasa?-Se dijo hablando consigo mismo.

-Sólo he buscado lo que todos quieren, encajar en la sociedad, tener una vida digna, disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y dejar de lado la soledad. Pero para todos no era más que la muestra de que las leyendas a veces eran reales, maldito por sus orígenes, con su existencia enmarcada como un mero atractivo turístico ante los ojos del mundo actual. El Conde negó para sus adentros consiente de que eso no era lo que buscaba en realidad. Pero ¿cómo definir la razón de tu existencia cuando toda la vida han juzgado lo que eres o lo que deberías de ser sin siquiera preguntarte?.

-¡Es una falta de respeto!- Recordó las palabras de Igor al enterarse de lo que sucedía. -¿Cómo usan su persona de ese modo?- Exclamo con el enojo evidente en su voz señalando el anuncio en el diario. El mayordomo que durante eras había servido a los Pátula, refutaba lo que sucedía al ver al último de una dinastía tan respetada como un mero atractivo turístico. Su viaje a la aldea sólo revelo lo que en realidad sucedía mientras su señor se hundía cada vez más en ese circulo vicioso; convirtiéndose en el atractivo de los descendientes que no conocían el significado del temor.

"_No era agradable ver a los demás correr aterrorizados cuando tu no había hecho absolutamente nada, o mirar el odio en sus rostros al encontrarse con cosas que simplemente no podían entender"_

-Esto no habría sucedido si hubiese hecho lo que le dije desde el principio milord- Argumento el ave de mayor edad frustrado.

El amo del castillo habría jurado que su servidumbre le abandonaría después de esa noticia, pero para su fortuna ninguno decidió marcharse. Nanny siempre fue fiel, y pesar de los sucesos también lo fue su mayordomo.

-Tal vez tenías razón Igor, pero no podía aceptar que las cosas fueran simplemente así. Yo nací diferente, sin depender de la sangre para existir, sin temer a la luz del sol como el resto de la familia. Fue sencillo deducir que mi destino también era otro- Exclamo recorriendo el estudio, encaminándose entre los estantes llenos de libros.

-Mis ancestros eligieron su camino, pero no por ello sus enemigos son mis enemigos y sus pasos los míos. Es posible que no este de acuerdo con lo que la gente ha hecho con el nombre de mi familia, pero no por ello debo dejar de ser yo- Aclaro recargándose en uno de los muros. El polvo cayó a su lado, recordándole lo lúgubre que lucía su hogar.

–Eso es lo que él no entiende, no porque alguien te cae mal vas hacerle algún hechizo de magia negra o vengarte con su sangre- Confirmo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es que no sepa que las cosas están mal, pero no puedo…No quiero…ser el villano de la historia- Confirmo.

-Por el momento sólo me queda esperar a que algún día lo entiendas, pues disponemos del tiempo del mundo- Finalizo .

…

FIN

Nota: Esta historia fue un pensamiento que llego a mi mente de manera repentina, sólo una reflexión de este universo que alegro muchas de mis tardes cuando era niña.


End file.
